Android SLC-56
The Android SLC-56 (AkA Fast Robot, or Fast Android ) is an Enemy from Plazma Burst 2. It is a Robot that can be encountered in Levels 7 and 8, and it has the same white color as the Corvette. This character is playable in level 37 and Level 42. Android SLC-56's are the fastest Enemies and can jump the highest of all Characters. The best defense against it is a Rocket Launcher, and especially CS-BNG, because it is so light weight and the distance it blows them back. If one is hit, they will be blown back and slam into a wall, destroying them. It's appearance is a full robot body with what looks like one eye and a smirk. In Level 37 there is a "secret" switch that, when found and activated, gives the Marine and Proxy two additional Allies that are Android SLC-56s. They are armed with Alien Shotguns and can also pick up a hidden CS-BNG. There is a bonus level at the end of the Campaign, where you play as the Android SLC-56. Your objective is to open all 5 doors, while eluding Civil Security Ghosts. You are only armed with a Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK and your Psi Swords. Multiplayer In multiplayer if you have Android SLC-56 red/blue skin, in DM mode it will appear as if you are extra fast and light, which gives you a slight advantage. Some players think it is unfair, while others think it is a strategy. Trivia *The Android SLC-56 is could be considered part of the Alien race because their lesser versions, the Android T-O1187, are seen spawning with Alien Shotgun's .But then the androids started a war against the humans and aliens. It's unknown why the androids in level 7 are fighting human soldiers. *When playing as the android in Multiplayer, running quickly into a wall can actually damage you due to its high momentum. *It's more difficult to do a walljump while you are an android because running too quickly can cause you crash into the wall instead of doing a walljump. *It is possible that the android in the bonus level went rouge, and are escaping the C.S. facility. This might hint that he could be an ally in PB3. On the other hand, this could simply be a bonus level rewarding those who finished campaign. *In Multiplayer they are always the main "jigsaws" in escape maps ( e.g. Delta501st-Deathrun) *This is the lightest character in PB2 because it flies when shot by Rocket or even the rifle. *It is unknown what faction these are on, but we can rule out humans. *There was a time when the Android SLC-56 only had one quote, which was "Let's rock." But at that time his voice was so robotic, that you couldn't understand him. It sounded more like he was saying "Mechiwakk" than "Let's rock." *Androids are enemies of civil security *Strange as it seems, Android SLC 56's quotes resemble some things that Duke Nukem' says, such as "Now I'm really pissed off." Quotes *"Let's rock" *'"I'm not gonna fight you...I'm gonna kick your ass."' *'"Haha, easy, Anyday."' *"Now I'm really pissed off. " Category:List of articles Category:Enemies Category:Machinery Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Machinery Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Androids Category:Multiplayer Category:Skins Category:Plazmaburst 2